Lucky
by WhovianWhoudini
Summary: Wakahisa Sakura is a shadow of Japan. Some call her a revolutionary, a radical, a criminal, a Terrorist. She is only two things. A Runner and an aspiring hero. Contradictory, but she never cared for the logical side of things. She's a firm believer in luck and she'll change the entire world with her friends. (Better summary inside)
1. Episode 0: The Shadows of Japan

We work in shadows.

_A young female stands away from the glass, dangerously close to the edge of the ledge._

We are the messengers in a brewing war **(it's almost here)** purposely ignored.

_She watches the bustling night life of Tokyo, Japan, her cherry blossom hair braided in two boxer braids, barely touching the metal ledge._

The rooftops are our home and the shadows are our territory.

_She takes off down the ledge, using her momentum to slide down the ledge. She jumps off the end of the ledge, landing in a roll on the rooftop of the smaller building._

We are called radicals. Criminals. Some even name us Terrorists.

_She quickly starts running again, sliding under pipes and jumping over fences and vents. The bright red satchel around her lightly hits the back of her thighs._

We know what goes on in our country. What stays the same **(the oppression)**, what changes **(the morals)**, what gets corrupted **(the society)**.

_She leaps over a large gap between buildings, moving in an elegant rhythm to the beat of the chaotic life of Tokyo below._

My entire life, I observed **(experienced)** my country, my home, turn into a place of corrupt heroes, of media pressure, of popularity over true heroism.

_She takes off the satchel while jumping over another gap between buildings, her gold eyes shining in the lights while a dark skinned male passes her, grabbing the satchel and tossing a bright red canister to the female._

The closest I would call friends are being caught and jailed. The most important strategy in war is a simple one. Kill the messengers. Kill the pawns. The most underestimated, yet the most dangerous piece.

I, Wakahisa Sakura, am a shadow of Japan. The world is devolving into a revolution and with my new friends **(family)** at UA High School, we'll change the world as revolutionising heroes. It'll take quite a bit of luck to change a society **(the world) **into an age of true heroes, just like the eras before Quirks. Good thing Sakura is lucky with a price.

* * *

**_This is an alternate universe. It is a Boku no Hero Academia x Mirror's Edge crossover. Sort of._**

**_I_****_t_****_ will have dark themes, but it will be rated as Teen. It will mostly likely change to Mature if I add even darker themes. ANYTHING I write that is dark WILL have a warning. ANYTHING really dark will have * at the beginning and end of the scene if it is a scene that could possibly trigger people._**

**_I_****_ hope you enjoy it. Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	2. Episode 1: The Run to Fukuoka

The sun shines down high above her head, cherry blossom boxer braids swaying in the wind. Gold eyes watch the walking traffic below with boredom. Her fingers tap against the bright red canister strapped across her.

"Quicksilver, where the hell are you?" Wakahisa Sakura presses a hand to the device in her ear, a small frown on her face.

_"Almost there–shit–ran into some trouble Spades__,"_ A male's voice crackles through the device, gunshots making noise. Sakura jumps up, grabbing the canister.

"Why didn't you say anything?! Shit! I was meant to give you another Message!" Sakura hisses angrily.

_"Sorry I got caught up in not dying,"_ Quicksilver says sarcastically, breath heavy. A 20 year old man with fuchsia hair, lavender eyes, and fair skin climbs up onto the roof of the building across from Sakura.

"Quicksilver! Message, now!" Sakura shouts loudly while a police helicopter appears a few blocks away. The man takes off the satchel and throws it across the gap. Sakura grabs the satchel and straps it across her body, already sprinting.

"Get back to Tokyo Base. I'll handle the blues and the Messages. Tell Sleeper!" Sakura orders, jumping over to the next building. The helicopter gets closer.

"Excell! Need a route to Ishikawa and Fukuoka. Blues were tailing Quicksilver so I'm taking his Message with mine," The pink haired teenager speaks quickly, jumping onto a balcony and busts open the door.

_"Got it. Route's calibrating now. Where's Quicksilver?" _Excell's voice comes through, fingers quickly typing across a keyboard from the loud clacking sounds. Color is sucked out of her vision before a bright red marks a route for her.

"Told him to head back to Tokyo Base and tell Sleeper about the complication. Sorry to cut Cell's lesson short," Sakura says while she sprints through the office building halls towards and elevator. Excell laughs, the keyboard clacking never pausing.

_"He'll make a hissy fit, but he'll understand. This was meant to be a low-key job. Do you have your mask?" _Excell asks, Sakura waiting in the elevator. The teenager pulls up the mask connected to her dark purple shirt.

"It's connected to my shirt, so yes," Sakura says, stretching her arms. Excell snorts while the elevator doors open. Sakura shoves past shocked office workers, vaulting over multiple desks.

"Call security! It's one of the Shadows!" Someone finally speaks, breaking the shock everyone was in.

_"You'll have to do Quicksilver's remaining Messages with yours. They all seem to be on the same way to Fukuoka. I can get Rocky to help,"_ Excell informs the young Shadow, making her groan in annoyance.

"Nah, I got it–fuck!" Sakura slides under a security officer that suddenly appeared in front of her. She jumps over another desk before bursting her way onto another balcony.

"Calibrate my route to include all the other Messages. Fukuoka was meant to be my last one," Sakura says calmly, jumping off the balcony to the next building. She lands in a summersault, quickly following the bright red line.

_"Fuck. You got blues on your tail. I'm recalibrating your route."_

"No. This is the quickest way to Fukuoka. I'm doing that UA shit and I don't want to be late. I'll handle the blues. Tell Rocky to pack a school uniform and some first aid for me," Sakura says while blue bleeds into her vision to mark a helicopter and a few cars. Police. Yellow bleeds in a few moments later to mark another helicopter. News.

_"Shit, fine. Don't get killed__ or worse, caught."_ Excell sighs before cutting off communication. Sakura rolls her eyes before focusing on her route. She hopes she'll make it in time.

* * *

_Shit. Almost there..._

Sakura pants heavily, tossing the last Message to the drop point before jumping off the ledge and landing on the street. She rips the mask down her face and starts running again, vision bleeding back to normal.

_"Spades where are you? You have ten minutes before the written exam starts," _A male voice speaks from the device. Sakura slides across the concrete, shoving through crowds of people.

"Almost–almost there. Hold–meet–at the front," Sakura pants, crossing the street. She jumps over a car and ignores the honking and yelling. She jumps over another car, reaching the entrance of the UA school grounds.

"Fuck," The teenager mutters while she leans against a tree, breathing heavily. Sakura glances up when she hears running footsteps. A 15 year old boy with long, silver hair, black eyes, and fair skin was running towards her with a satchel.

"C'mon. I was looking for a bathroom for you," The teenager says, helping Sakura up. She groans while almost collapsing to the ground.

"Thanks Rocky," Sakura says quietly, walking into the school with the help of her best friend and partner, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, aka Rocky.

"No problem, but what the hell happened?" Tetsutetsu asks, quickly walking through the empty hallway. He glances around before entering the women's restroom he found, closing the door.

"Quicksilver had blues tailing him. He didn't say anything and I took over his Messages," Sakura summarizes, quickly putting on her school uniform. She only takes off her pants and shoes, stumbling to put on her black tights.

"Shit Spades. I could've helped ya know!" Tetsutetsu exclaims, shoving Sakura's pants into the satchel and takes out a bright red tie. Sakura grabs the tie and messily puts it on, using a couple wet paper towels to clean the sweat and dirt from her face.

"It's your day off," Sakura retorts, walking out of the bathroom while putting on her shoes.

"Let's go. I'll mess with my injuries after the exam." Tetsutetsu rolls his eyes and tosses the satchel to his partner.

"It's your day off too," The silver haired teenager states, making Sakura clench her jaw. She stares at him with smoldering gold eyes.

"It's this way," Tetsutetsu accepts defeat and leads the way to the room where they would be taking the written exam.

The rest of the walk was in tense silence. Neither said anything until they reached the room, three minutes before the exam officially began.

"Good luck," Tetsutetsu jokes, making Sakura snort.

"Already have it... You too."

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! It'll be more... consistent (?) next chapter, don't worry. Does Tetsutetsu seem OOC? I think he does, but I haven't seen enough of him in the anime truly write his personality. I should probably start reading the manga, but I'm lazy._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	3. Episode 2: Lucky Guess

_How is this school so huge? It's like a fucking maze!_

Sakura growls under her breath while turning back around from another dead end. Tetsutetsu leans back to stare at the plain ceiling, not bothered to help his partner.

"It seems you used up all of your luck," Tetsutetsu teases with a grin. Sakura glares at him, huffing in annoyance. She scratches one of the bandages she had applied to her face.

"No. I didn't. I never run out of luck," Sakura states stubbornly. Tetsutetsu rolls his eyes, giving Sakura a blank expression.

"Where's the auditorium then?" The silver haired teenager asks with a raised eyebrow. Sakura feels her ears turn pink while glancing around the hallway. She spots a set of double doors and smirks.

_If I seriously ran out of luck..._

"It's right here," Sakura says smugly, opening one of the doors. Tetsutetsu stares into the room with blank eyes, huffing. Hundreds of teenagers were talking loudly with each other, all sitting in the raised seats.

"You always guessed," Tetsutetsu mutters under his breath, trudging into the auditorium. Sakura snorts before walking in after.

"Of course. It's what being lucky means." Sakura grins, skipping up the steps. She takes a empty seat with Tetsutetsu sitting next to her.

_"I wonder what the physical exam will be. My sister says UA use Pro Heroes!"_

_"That test was so hard! I hope I didn't fail..."_

_"Look at this! There's an article about those Shadows. It was published during the test."_

Sakura turns her head, staring at the two girls above her. One of them held a phone over to the other girl. She gives Tetsutetsu a side glance, a grim expression on her face.

"It's weird how the pros haven't caught any Shadows yet. My mom talked about an underground hero working with the police to arrest them all," The girl with the phone comments. The other girl hums in acknowledgement, focused on reading the article.

_An underground hero?! Shit... Sleeper needs to know about this as soon as possible._

"Mom won't tell me anything else, but I did overhear her talking about trying to intercept a Shadow," The girl adds, trying to stay quiet. Sakura whips her head, staring at Tetsutetsu with wide eyes.

**"Do you think this interception was meant to be Quicksilver's?" **Tetsutetsu signs frantically, not trusting the area around them to talk out loud. Sakura nods, scratching her nose.

**"We're heading straight to the Tokyo Base and telling Sleeper about this," **Sakura signs back, hands surprisingly still. A door opening interrupts the two before anything else is discussed. A man with long blonde hair slicked up in an... interesting hairdo wearing black leather walks in, a bright grin on his face. Sakura leans back, thoughts going a mile a minute.

_I knew it was a bad idea to ignore all of the rumors, but for it to become this bad... things are going to get a little crazy. Or things might be ending.__ There's more to this... what does Lady Luck have in store for me?_

"Sakura! We need to go to our battle center," Tetsutetsu says, waving a hand in front of Sakura's face. Sakura blinks rapidly, forcing herself out of her thoughts. She glances around, realizing everyone was leaving the auditorium.

"Sorry I spaced out. What are we doing?" The pink haired teenager asks in confusion, standing up.

"Lucky for you, we're assigned to the same battle center. We're going to be defeating robots. The robots are sorted by a point system, like a video game," Tetsutetsu explains, rolling his eyes. Sakura feels her ears burn and trips her partner up.

"Hey! I'm explaining the exam!" Tetsutetsu manages to stay standing, giving Sakura a small glare. He sighs heavily, nudging the shorter teenager's head with an elbow.

"We have to focus on winning Saki-chan! We'll leave everything else up to luck instead of worrying about it, yeah?" Tetsutetsu exclaims, raising a fist. Sakura laughs under her breath while rolling her eyes. She raises her fist and fist bumps Tetsutetsu.

"Stop nudging my head. I know I'm short," Sakura says, elbowing Tetsutetsu in the stomach. He grunts in surprise before wrapping an arm around her neck and putting her in a chokehold.

"Let me go!"

"...nah."

"Tetsu-kun!"

* * *

"I really don't want to do this. My legs are so sore," Sakura sighs under her breath, putting on her black fingerless gloves. Tetsutetsu rolls his eyes, pulling up his hair into a ponytail.

"We both can run across all of Japan in one day. _Twice _in one day," Tetsutetsu states while Sakura stretches her legs. She pulls up her black joggers before tying the drawstrings tight.

"We were able to go at our own pace. I had to sprint from Tokyo to Fukuoka, take different routes to avoid blues, and make sure I didn't trip and fall off a building in almost two hours," Sakura deadpans. She pulls at her sleeveless dark purple, keeping the attached mask bunched like a scarf.

"Maybe if you had let me help, you would've been able to finish at least 30 minutes before the exams began," Tetsutetsu says, making Sakura roll her eyes. She glances around the huge crowd of examinees, watching the nervous tension grow as the seconds tick by.

"Let's go to the front," Sakura says, pulling Tetsutetsu with her.

"And get trampled? No thanks," The silver haired teenager says, trying to slip out of Sakura's grip. The short teenager rolls her eyes and continues to pull Tetsutetsu with her.

"I bet all the money in my wallet now that they're going to start the exam suddenly, to catch the examinees off guard. A few seconds headstart can give us a huge advantage," Sakura says with a shrug.

"I am not betting on anything with you," Tetsutetsu automatically says, making the pink haired teenager pout.

"It's just a small bet! No harm done," Sakura exclaims, eyes wide and innocent. Tetsutetsu gives her a blank stare, hands on his hips.

"Last time I agreed to a _small bet_, I lost almost ¥10,800," Tetsutetsu deadpans, Sakura waving a hand to dismiss the accusation.

"It was a simple game of chance! I had no idea Chain would be able to beat Max," Sakura attempts to defend the "fair" bet. Tetsutetsu scoffs with an eye roll.

"You may be able to make others believe in your innocent act, but I know what you truly are," Tetsutetsu hisses, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura. She grins, leaning in with her hands behind her back.

"No one will ever believe you," Sakura whispers under her breath. The two partners continue their stare off until Sakura was the first to break. She giggles behind her hand, trying to stifle her laughs before Tetsutetsu bursts out laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THERE'S NO START IN A FIGHT! GO!" A loud voice comes through the intercom. Sakura and Tetsutetsu continue laughing while they break off from the shocked crowd.

"See ya on the flip side!" Sakura exclaims before using a robot to jump onto the rooftops.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you liked the new chapter! I'll explain Sakura's Quirk as time passes in the story, but it's basically luck. Hope you all enjoyed the story so far! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	4. Episode 3: Generation of Idiots

"Yes!" Sakura exclaims, using a broken rebar to pierce a robot in its head. The robot immediately dies. Sakura grins while flipping over the robot, using its falling body to spring her up to the rooftops. She grabs the edge of the roof and vaults her body over, landing in a roll. Stretching her arm, Sakura stands at the edge of the rooftop looking down at the street below.

The exam was in full swing and dozens of robot parts littered the streets of the fake city. Tetsutetsu was a couple streets away, flying through the air and yelling. Sakura fondly rolls her eyes at Tetsutetsu's screaming before she steps off the ledge.

"Ooh, bad luck for you," Sakura mutters when she lands on a robot that was rolling by the building. She leans on the balls of her feet, waiting for another robot targeting her to shoot. Sakura slides backwards off the robot, missing the laser that pierces the robot's head.

_Another broken rebar? Lady Luck's smiling down on me today._

Sakura grabs the broken rebar she landed by. She breaks into a sprint towards the bigger robot that killed the one she landed on for her, using debris near her to spring her away from a laser beam. The pink haired teenager pulls back her arm, about to throw the rebar like a spear. The sudden explosion to the left of her distracts Sakura right when she throws her temporary weapon.

"Shit! Watch out you idiot!" Sakura shouts when a 15 year old boy with spikey blonde hair, crimson red eyes, and light skin appears in front of the robot, exploding it. He turns with a snarl, mouth open to shout back at her. The rebar shoots past his face, nicking his ear.

_Oh, thank Fortuna._

Sakura sighs heavily, shoulders sagging while she reels her Quirk in. She frowns when a headache starts to form at her temples from the sudden expansion of her Quirk's radius.

"What the fuck was that for, you fucking extra?!" The blonde screams, quickly recovering from the shock of almost being killed by a rebar. For a moment, Sakura was impressed by how quickly he recovered before she quickly focused on defending herself.

"If you'd have seen what I was doing, you wouldn't have almost died. By Tyche, you're lucky I expanded my Quirk's radius in time!" Sakura notices a pipe, the end broken to a sharp point, flying through the air and landing next to her. The boy growls in anger, face twisted into an even deeper snarl.

"Don't get in my fucking way," The blonde snarls before, literally, exploding away. Sakura flips him off.

"Fucking–By Tyche, my generation–Why are we all fucking idiots?" Sakura rants to herself, grabbing the broken pipe. She makes her way back onto the rooftops, taking out robots.

* * *

"Vixen, where's Sleeper?" Sakura asks immediately when she the elevator doors open. She walks out of the elevator, ignoring the other Shadows. Tetsutetsu walks out next, drying his hair with a towel.

"Hello to you too. Oh, you did well during the UA Exams? Awesome. I'm glad you made it in time after you dealt with your Messages and Quicksilver's. He made it back safely by the way," A woman with salt and pepper hair and brown eyes says with an eye roll.

"We overheard there being an underground hero working with the blues to arrest all Shadows. A girl eavesdropped on her mother talking about possibly intercepting a Shadow. We assume it was meant to be Quicksilver. Sleeper needs to know, now where is he?" Sakura says bluntly, turning on one of the hologram tables.

"What?" Vixen asks, blinking rapidly.

"Overheard a girl stupidly talking about classified information on an underground hero working with the blues to arrest us all and how they are planning or were planning to intercept a Shadow. Sleeper needs to know, where is he?" Sakura repeats, making Vixen glare at her.

"He's in a meeting. It's your day off, so go home and celebrate your success in the exams. I'll tell him," Vixen says, Sakura clenching her jaw at the blatant dismissal.

"Vixen, this is serious. We need to stop the rumors. It's going too far," Tetsutetsu butts in before Sakura said something impulsively. Vixen stares at the two partners for a solid minute.

"Warn him at least. We need to be prepared," Sakura sighs, grabbing Tetsutetsu's arm and pulling him out of the main room. They silently walk through the maze of hallways.

_That bitch really needs to get that stick out of her ass._

Sakura stops in a hallway, making sure no one was there with them and that the security camera was still disabled. Lifting a hidden panel in the wall, Sakura presses a button and opens a hatch. Tetsutetsu jumps down first while Sakura closes the hidden panel. She jumps down after, the hatch closing automatically.

"By Tyche, I hate Vixen," The pink haired teenager says crawling through the vents and into an open space.

The entire building was originally used as an Hero Intelligence and Interrogation Facility. It was built to have many secret passages and rooms to hide villains in case someone attacked. Sakura found many of the hidden rooms and passages by accident. The one she was in is her and Tetsutetsu's hangout.

"We all hate Vixen," Tetsutetsu says, dropping onto a hammock. He turns on the TV, putting the news on a low volume.

"Ever since Cat, she distrusts every Shadow under the age of 25. You do too, with exceptions," The silver haired teenager adds, making Sakura groan.

"I, at least, know when to give everyone a chance to prove they're trustworthy. She doesn't," Sakura retorts, grabbing a metal bracelet covered with circuits, wires, and magnets and a few tools. She sits in the hammock when Tetsutetsu moves over.

"How'd you think we did?" The pink haired teenager changes the subject while she focuses on the contraption in her hand.

"Awesome. Both of us got top ten, at least. That zero-pointer though. UA's trying to kill examinees, I'm telling you," Tetsutetsu says, opening his phone.

"I can't believe they have the ability to build at least four fake cities with ease. Wish we had that kind of money. We'd be able to train the recruits faster," Sakura says with a frown. Tetsutetsu doesn't watch what she does, having given up long ago on trying to understand the chaotic methods to her madness.

"We have any Messages to send tomorrow?" She adds, untangling wires with ease before tangling them into a new mess.

"Nothing sent yet. If Cell decides to give Quicksilver a new lesson plan, we'll probably split his Messages. You taking north or south?" Tetsutetsu says, working on his phone.

"North. My legs will be killing me tomorrow. Any talk in the shadows?" Sakura says, crossing her legs.

"Some. There's a hero looking for someone to help relay information without the Commission hearing about it. Cell has me working on it. Probably an ambush," Tetsutetsu says before he yawns loudly.

"Doesn't sound like it. Put me on."

"You sure?"

"When has any of my predictions been wrong?"

"I can name a few."

"When I'm lucky on the same day I make a prediction."

"...I'll tell Cell after I find out more information."

"Ha. 1-0."

"We are _not_ starting this again."

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you liked the new chapter! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	5. Episode 4: Jeans to an End

_"Spades, you need to get the fuck out of there. These heroes won't quit,"_ Excell says, frantically typing on her keyboard. Sakura jumps off a tall building, landing in a roll on the next. She hears a hero cursing behind her while she breaks off into a sprint.

"I'm working on it. Who the hell worked on this information?" Sakura snarls, sliding into an open vent. She falls down the vent, landing harshly at the bottom. The teenager quickly starts crawling, following the bright red marking her path.

"The Shadow's in the ventilation system!" Sakura hears from vent entrance. She kicks the first cover she comes across and falls into the hallway.

_"I'm still working on it. It wasn't Rocky. He's currently shadowing potential initiates," _Excell says, Sakura sprinting down the hallway. She stops in front of an elevator and harshly presses the button.

"There you are!" Sakura does a back handspring right as multiple fabric strings attempt to capture her.

_"Is that fucking Best Jeanist?!" _Excell practically screams into the ear device. The pink haired teenager pounces into the now open elevator, jumping up to crawl out of the emergency hatch.

"Fuck!" Sakura curses when she is almost pulled back into the elevator by a hand. She blindly kicks, feeling a disgusting crunch under her foot. Using her lucky hit, she crawls out of the elevator and jumps onto another elevator.

"Excell, I need you focused on finding out who the hell had forgotten to thoroughly check everything about this run. Tell Max to be ready for the pass," The pink haired teenager says, jumping off the elevator and grabbing onto a small ledge. She pulls herself up and kicks opens the vent cover.

_A fucking ambush. Whoever was assigned to check this run will have hell to pay._

* * *

"Yo Spades!" A 23 year old woman, who looked like a younger version of Vixen with dirty blonde hair, shouts cheerfully from her spot in front of a few new recruits. Sakura sighs heavily, running a hand through her wet hair.

"Yeah?" Sakura says, rubbing her wrapped arm.

"Oracle has your new comms finished and Excell has information about your run," The woman says before she has a sudden coughing fit. Sakura glances at the IV drip and the heart monitor connected to the woman, finding nothing wrong.

"Thanks, Smarts," Sakura says with a small smile. Smarts grins and grabs an opened envelope from her lap, tossing it. Sakura catches it with ease and inspects the address.

_The UA Results! By Tyche, it's been three weeks already?_

"Rocky grabbed his on his way to the training rooms. Congrats," Smarts says, making Sakura smile. She gives a two finger salute before walking over to a woman eating ramen while surrounded by monitors.

"Glad to see your not arrested, or dead. How the hell did a hero manage to break your comm?" Excell says, not glancing away from the monitors. She takes a pen out of her messy bun of bright red hair, white eyes staring blankly at the chaotic mess of the monitors. She starts writing in binary.

"One of Best Jeanist's sidekicks managed to jump me, right as I was jumping to another roof. He cushioned my fall to the ground, but the force made the comm come out of my ear. I only had enough time to crush it. You find out who worked on the run?" The pink haired teenager explains, jumping up and sitting on one of Excell's desks. The woman gives her a side glare before going back to her work.

"It was Quicksilver. I double-checked all the information. It all seemed legitimate. Whoever called for the job was a previous client and had been working with the blues... Even Cell had checked the information and thought it was good," Excell says, pointing at a folder sitting on top of an iced coffee.

Sakura grabs the folder and opens it, crisscrossing her legs. She glances through the information, a frown on her face.

"Is Cell still refusing to create a more efficient way to thoroughly check information?" Sakura mutters. She scoffs and closes the folder, tossing it back onto a desk.

"He's stubborn, almost as stubborn as a certain pink haired shorty who can act like a little shit sometimes," Excell says, making Sakura's ears burn red.

"I'm not _that_ stubborn!" The teenager attempts to defend herself. Excell stares at her with a blank expression.

"Spades, you had literally, _literally_, argued with Keeper if gold or silver was better for five days. It didn't end until Keeper had slammed his head I to a wall, knocking himself out _and _putting a hole in the wall, _because you wouldn't fucking give up or compromise_," She recalls to prove her point. Sakura rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, red crawling up her cheeks.

"Gold is clearly the best... and that argument doesn't mean I'm stubborn!"

"Oh my God. If you are arguing that you're not stubborn, I am going to stab your eye with this pen."

* * *

"Here Tsunagu," An orca man says, handing Best Jeanist, Hakamata Tsunagu, an ice pack. Tsunagu glares at the clearly amused man sitting slouched across from him and grabs the ice pack, pressing it lightly on his broken nose.

"Thanks," Tsunagu mutters, wincing at the slight pressure on his nose. A man with the head of a dog growls lowly, glaring at the glass board sitting in front of the room. Dozens of pictures covered the board, all blurred photos of people running along rooftops and dark streets.

"Did you get a clear look of the Shadow?" slouched man asks, drinking from a juice pouch. His long black hair fell in front of his bloodshot eyes.

"I know the Shadow is a female. Has pink hair and is short. She had a mask attached to her shirt covering her mouth and nose. When one of my sidekicks knocked her down, an earpiece of sorts fell out of her ear. She crushed it before running away," Tsunagu says, combing his blonde hair. The black haired man glances at the broken earpiece sitting innocently in the middle of the table, inside a bag.

"Untraceable–woof. Clearly the Shadows have someone–woof–who knows how to create well-made tech," The dog man police chief explains.

"Erasurehead–woof–I need you investigating this. The Commission doesn't–woof–want this investigation publicized yet," The police chief adds. The slouched man nods, face completely blank.

* * *

**_Hey!_****_ Hope you like the new chapter! Next chapter, we're finally gonna see my favorite class, Class 1-A. Tetsutetsu will still be in Class 1-B and I have many, MANY, plans for Mineta, so he will, unfortunately, still be in Class 1-A... Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	6. Episode 5: Falling for Pretty Boy

"By–I fucking hate skirts!" Sakura growls, quickly keeping her skirt from flying up in the wind. Tetsutetsu rolls his eyes, smirking while he raises his arms behind his head. Sakura sighs before giving up, not caring if the world saw her spanx shorts.

"I did remind you to go buy a couple pairs of tights before today. It's your own fault you wasted all your money gambling," Tetsutetsu says, making the shorter teenager elbow him in the stomach.

"I didn't waste any money. I wasted the day," Sakura corrects, keeping her voice low when they enter the UA school grounds. Tetsutetsu chuckles and puts an elbow on Sakura's head as a rest.

"Get off!" Sakura snarls, elbowing the silver haired teenager's stomach harder than last time. Tetsutetsu grunts and leans forward, putting a hand to his stomach. Sakura snorts with a eye roll, not bothered by her partner's glare. They walk into the school, observing the other students around them.

"Sucks we're in different classes. You think Nezu-Sensei will let one of us transfer to the other's class?" The pink haired teenager sighs, watching two students hug each other excitedly because they were in the same class.

"Class 1-A and Class 1-B. At least we're in the hero course. We'll be able to work together as heroes someday," Tetsutetsu says, making Sakura smile.

"Text if Sleeper has you doing anything for him. Other than that, see you after school," Sakura says, lightly punching his shoulder. She splits off from him, walking up the stairs to get to her class. Taking out her phone, Sakura glances down to check the news before she suddenly runs into something hard.

_"Fuck!"_ Sakura exclaims, falling backwards. She tries to turn around before she falls down the stairs, but a hand reaching out and grabbing her arm stops her. Sakura stares up at the tall teenager who stopped her from falling with wide eyes. The boy had heterochromia grey and turquoise eyes, dual-colored white and red hair, and fair skin with a burn scar over his left eye. He stared down at Sakura with slightly wide eyes, expression mostly blank.

_Why are you literally making me fall for the pretty boys, Fortuna?_

"Uh..." Sakura starts dumbly, "I–um–thanks."

The pretty boy blinks before he helps Sakura balance. Sakura feels her ears burn slightly when she realizes he was what she walked into.

"Sorry for running into you. I wasn't looking at my surroundings," The short girl says pulling one of her braids behind her ear.

"It's fine," The teenager says, standing straight.

_By Tyche, he's taller than I realized._

"Oh–Wakahisa Sakura, Class 1-A," Sakura introduces herself, holding out her hand. The tall teenager stares down at the hand with a blank stare. Sakura's eyebrows furrow slightly.

_Is he... confused?_

"Todoroki Shōto, Class 1-A," The pretty boy, Shōto, says. Sakura grins brightly, silently thanking Lady Luck.

"Nice to meet you, Todoroki-san! I'm sure I'd have seen you during the entrance exams, so you're from recommendations?" Sakura asks, starting to walk with Shōto. The pretty boy nods while they both walk down the second floor.

"I guess we'll be fighting for the top, eh?" Sakura says with a grin. Shōto looks around the empty hallway.

"It won't be much of a fight," Shōto says bluntly. Sakura stares up at the pretty boy with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. Lady Luck will tell me when the decision comes. No. 1 is too mainstream for my taste anyway," Sakura shrugs, glancing around the hallway for their classroom.

"In any case, I hope we'll become friends!" The pink haired teenager adds, stopping with Shōto in front of their closed classroom door. 1-A was painted in bright red paint on the giant door.

_Fucking arrogant asses._

"If you don't have the drive to become the best hero you can be, why are you here?" Shōto asks, making Sakura blink in surprise. Shōto walks into the classroom before Sakura could even answer. Sakura scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Nice talk, Pretty Boy!" She calls after Shōto, walking into the classroom. She glances around, taking note of most of her class was already here and how Shōto was already sitting in the back. Sakura rolls her eyes and walks to the end of the classroom, sitting in front of a tall teenage girl with long black hair, black eyes, and fair skin and diagonally from Shōto.

Sakura drops her satchel on the ground, pushing up her sleeves again, and sits crisscrossed in her desk. She pulls out her phone and immediately texts Tetsutetsu.

**Yo Rocky, does the name Todoroki ring any bells?**** –Delivered.**

**Besides the fact that that's No. 2 hero's last name? Nope. No bells. –Read.**

**Haha. Don't be late to class. –Delivered.**

Sakura snorts, turning her phone on silent and putting it in her bag. She stretches her arms and leans forward into one of her hands.

_I have a feeling today's going to be very... interesting.__ I wish I had someone to bet with!_

* * *

A man with greying violet hair rubs his eyes tiredly, walking through an empty alley. He had a bouquet of roses and a bag of pastries and sweets. His entire left arm and left side of his face was covered by a black tattoo of swirls. It started at his middle finger and ended right above his eyebrow.

He is about to walk out of the alley when a cold feeling washes over him. The man stops right before the sunlight penetrates the shadows of the alley. A single set of footsteps behind him gets closer. The man turns around, carefully relaxed.

A man with grey hair and pink eyes walks through the shadows, smoking a cigarette. He stops two feet away from the tired man, blowing out smoke from his mouth.

"Sleeper, yes?" The man asks for affirmation, making the man tense. Sleeper glares at the man, turquoise eyes darkening.

"And your the infamous Giran, I assume?" Sleeper asks calmly, carefully placing the bouquet in the bag. Giran chuckles, taking his cigarette and dropping it.

"There is a group that need the help of your villains," Giran says, putting out his cigarette with his heel. Sleeper frowns, widening his stance slightly.

"We're not villains. We're simply messengers... and we don't work with villains or... groups created by villains," Sleeper says, turning around.

"Are you sure?" Giran asks with a smirk. Sleeper glances around his shoulder, giving the man a glare.

"Yes."

"Even at the cost of your ace?"

Sleeper walks off without answering. Giran chuckles and turns back into the alley.

* * *

**_Yo. Hope you've all enjoyed the new chapter! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	7. Episode 6: Wakahisa Sakura, Badass

_Why's everyone so damn tall? Oh Fortuna, why'd you curse me so?_

Sakura pouts, observing the now full classroom. There was a variety of heights around her, but Sakura knew she would be one of the shortest here, excluding the tiniest teenager she's ever seen. She was exactly five feet and compared to Tetsutetsu and Shōto, she barely reaches their shoulders.

"Why'd I have to wear a _fucking _skirt?!" Sakura growls under her breath, realizing her skirt was riding up. She roughly pulls down her skirt, ignoring how some of her shirt gets untucked. Huffing loudly, Sakura gives up again and glares heavily at the ceiling.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends. Time is limited." Sakura jumps in surprise, cursing under her breath. She whips her head up, staring at the open doorway. Right in the middle of the hallway was a bright yellow sleeping bag. At the front of the class three students, turned around staring at the sleeping bag.

_What the hell'd I miss? I really need to focus around my surroundings._

"You kids are not rational enough," The tired voice speaks up again. The sleeping bag turns around and reveals the exhausted face of a ragged man. He had long black hair, black eyes, and pale skin and was drinking from a jelly pouch.

"You good there?" Sakura asks with a raised eyebrow. The man stares at her with the most dead stare she's seen, probably. He narrows his eyes before slowly getting out of his sleeping bag. He walks into the classroom, everyone quickly sitting in the remaining desks.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shōta. Nice to meet you," The man, Shōta, says dryly while he digs through his sleeping bag. Sakura narrows her eyes, inspecting the weird looking scarf that Shōta wore.

_He's familiar... Which hero is he?_

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field," He says, pulling out a blue PE outfit with white and red stripes.

"Thank Fortuna," Sakura says in relief, happy she'll be able to wear pants.

* * *

"Of fucking course the smallest size wouldn't fit me," Sakura says with a scowl. She keeps a grip on her pants while taking off the uniform shirt.

_Thank Fortuna I always wear a sports bra.__ Also, did I really use up my luck?_

Sakura ties the uniform shirt as a makeshift belt around her waist, keeping her pants up. She makes sure her white sports bra was secure before she walks out of the locker room.

"Oh! You shouldn't be wearing the uniform like that!" A girl with an incredibly round face, brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin exclaims in worry. Sakura rolls her eyes, shrugging.

"The pants are too big. Besides, if the boys can't handle a girl wearing a simple sports bra, then I doubt they'll handle many other situations," Sakura explains, making sure her braids won't come undone. She was right, with the sports bra aspect anyway. It had more padding and was tighter, mostly because she ran and did so much parkour and she definitely did not want a clothing malfunction during one of her runs. Truthfully, she would be completely fine with a cheap sports bra from the dollar store, but her custom-made ones give her more security.

"And I'll knock 'em out if they think they can get away with anything."

"I don't even know you, but you're a badass," A girl with pink hair, pink skin, and black and gold eyes says with a bright grin. Sakura shrugs and grins back.

"Wakahisa Sakura," The pink haired teenager says, making the other girls smile brightly before introducing themselves.

"Ashido Mina!" The pink skinned girl exclaims.

_Very cute._

"Uraraka Ochako," The brown haired girl says.

_She's cute too._

"Yaoyorozu Momo. Pleasure to meet you," The tall girl says with a polite smile.

_Pretty girl._

"Hagakure Tōru!" An invisible girl exclaims cheerfully, waving a hand excitedly.

_She's adorable._

"Asui Tsuyu. Call me Tsu-chan, kero," A girl with long, dark green hair, large black eyes, and light skin says bluntly.

"Jirō Kyōka," A girl with short purple hair, dark purple eyes, and fair skin says coolly.

_Punk cool._

"I hope we don't miss the orientation. I really don't want to get in trouble on the first day," Ochako says, biting the inside of her cheek. Sakura nudges her arm while they walk out of the school and towards the field.

"'least we're probably doing something fun. Orientations are always boring," She says with a head tilt. Ochako relaxes, but still bites her cheek.

"Wakahisa. Why aren't you wearing your shirt?" Shōta's stern question makes Sakura jump in surprise. She turns her head, realizing they met up with Shōta and the boys of her class. Most of them were blushing, attempting to avoid staring at Sakura.

"Pants're too big. Doesn't come with a belt," She shrugs, not caring. Shōta glares at her before turning around. The class follows silently, Sakura near the front.

"Aizawa-Sensei what about orientation?" Ochako asks worriedly. The class stops near the middle of the field.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events," Shōta says dryly, turning around with his arms crossed. "UA's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes."

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks," The black haired man says, staring down the class. Sakura glances down at her hands, cleaning the dirt from under her fingernails.

"Bakugō Katsuki, you tied at the top of the UA physical exam," Shōta continues dryly. "In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"65 meters," A boy with platinum blonde hair, crimson red eyes, and slightly tan skin says with a slouch.

"Try doing it with your Quirk. You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle," Shōta says, tossing a softball. Katsuki catches the ball easily and starts walking over to the circle on the ground.

_He looks like a fucker with a good Quirk._

Katsuki starts stretching, a smug smirk on his face.

"Hurry up. Give it all you have got," Shōta states impatiently. The blonde grins menacingly and pulls back his hand.

_hoLY SHIT!_

"DIE!" He screams, a huge explosion sparking out of his hand. The softball flies through the air. Sakura's jaw falls open slightly in shock, the wind blowing back her braids.

_Another pretty one_, _but this one's an arrogant.__ Oh, what a joy._

* * *

**_Hey. Hope you like the new chapter!_**

**_So, in case anyone's confused or will be confused in the future, Sakura says "By Tyche", "Fortuna", and "Lady Luck" is because she believes in a Lady Luck. So she says these as–I guess you could think of them as replacements for "oh my God", "Jesus Christ", "Oh Lord", etc. Her beliefs will be explained further in the story, but I wanted to explain this._**

**_Hope you like the story so far! Bye._**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	8. Episode 7: Best of the Generation

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero," Shōta says, holding up a tablet to show Katsuki's softball throw. Sakura grins while she starts stretching. Katsuki walks back to the class with his hands in his pockets and his back slouched.

"What's this? It looks fun! We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!" Mina exclaims excitedly, making Sakura wince.

"You probably shouldn't 've said that," Sakura says quietly, stretching her back. Shōta grins sadistically, Sakura sighing heavily.

"'It looks fun,' huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion," Shōta sighs, making most of the class protest loudly.

_I did say it was going to be an interesting day... oh boy._

"But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!" A boy with bright yellow hair, fair skin, and yellow eyes protests loudly. Sakura snorts, covering her mouth.

"Life's never created to be fair," Sakura retorts quietly with an eye roll. She doesn't notice a few of her classmates glancing at her.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, UA will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you have got," Shōta says harshly, glaring at the class.

"All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now."

_Competition's goin't be hard, but this'll be entertaining._

* * *

**"These are all the Initiates?" Sleeper asks, walking into the training room. Four young adults stood nervously in the center of the room. Smarts rolls next to Sleeper, nodding her head.**

**"The ones to pass," Smarts says with a smirk. She stops in front of the initiates and claps her hands.**

**"Everyone, listen up!" The woman exclaims loudly, taking out a tablet and stylus from the slot attached to the back of the wheelchair. Sleeper clears his throat, giving a kind smile to the initiates.**

**"Congratulations you four, you have passed the initiate stage. As of today, you are officially Shadows," Sleeper starts, pausing for the four celebrating.**

**"Like how we explained in the beginning of the initiate stage, becoming a Shadow does not mean you will immediately receive a mission. You four will be training harder than ever before and will be assigned your job here as Shadows," The man continues. "After you complete the general training, you will be assigned your job based on your trainer's observations and start the specified training of your job."**

**13 year old Sakura and 13 year old Tetsutetsu drop down from the vent obstacle course above. The four initiates jump back.**

**"****These two will be your trainers. You will have 2 years of general training. at the end of the first year, Spades and Rocky will report your progress. If you impress them by moving through the training efficiently, they will assign your specified training early. If not, you will continue the remaining year of general training," Smarts explains while Sleeper turns to leave.**

**"You're joking, right? They're kids!" 18 year old Quicksilver exclaims, making Sakura scoff.**

**"We're kids who have the best experience out of the newest generation of Shadows," Sakura says, crossing her arms.**

**"This is what we're going't be doing. Two of you'll be with me and the others'll be with Rocky. I'll be testing your physical ability and Rocky's testing your technology prowess today. Smarts'll record your results. Basically, it's like a school fitness test, but with the technology part and will determine how advanced we'll start off," Sakura changes the focus back on the training.**** Quicksilver scoffs and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. Sakura narrows her eyes.**

**"I have the ability to replace you with one of the other initiates if I think you're not going to be good for the Shadows. I only care about the Shadows and I'll only accept the most efficient. If you can't handle, get out," Sakura says calmly. She glances over at Tetsutetsu and taps his arm. Nodding his head, he uncrosses his arms.**

**"I'll take Quicksilver and Jester. Spades'll take Chain and Max.**** We'll switch off after lunch if we finish all of the tests before then," The silver haired teenager says. Quicksilver ****scowls, but doesn't speak up in case Sakura's threat was real.**

**"Now," Sakura starts, "we're going't start with parkour. Remember, you're looking for the most efficient way, not the fastest or the safest. Sometimes the most efficient's the fastest, sometimes it's the safest."**

**The pink haired teenager points to the complex obstacle simulation behind them.**

**"To finish the parkour race, you'll be going through that simulation as many times s'you without stopping," She adds with a smirk. "I expect you both to push yourselves."**

* * *

Sakura sighs heavily and stretches her back. School had just ended and Sakura was ready to get any runs done and pass out.

_I can't believe I only got 14th on that stupid Quirk Apprehension shit. Damn. It'll be hard to stand out with the rest of my class._

She leans against the wall, watching the Class 1-B door. She stuffs her hands in her pockets when the door opens. Tetsutetsu walks out with a 15 year old girl with long, bright orange hair, green eyes, and fair skin.

"Hey, Tetsu-kun. Y'ready?" Sakura asks, kicking off the wall and walking towards the two. Tetsutetsu grins and nods his head.

"Yeah," Tetsutetsu says, running a hand through his hair.

"Where were you during the orientation? I didn't see your class," The silver haired teenager asks, making Sakura groan.

"Aizawa-Sensei had us do a stupid Quirk Apprehension Test," Sakura grumbles irritably. "It's gonna be hard for me to stand out from my class."

"Oh, Kendō-san, this is my sister, Sakura," Tetsutetsu says with a smile. The orange haired teenager smiles politely and gives the pink haired teenager a wave.

"Hello. My name is Kendō Itsuka. It's nice to meet you," Itsuka says cheerfully. Sakura grins up at the girl.

"Wakahisa Sakura. Nice to meet you too," She says, noticing the small flicker of confusion on Itsuka's face.

"Siblings in all but blood. Tetsu-kun's parents raised me as their own daughter," Sakura explains, giving Tetsutetsu a light punch in the arm. Tetsutetsu pats Sakura's head with a playful eye roll, a small smile on his face.

"It was good meeting you, Kendō-san! I hope we can become awesome friends! See you tomorrow," Tetsutetsu says with a small wave while he walks away, Sakura by his side. The pink haired teenager grins knowingly and nudges her partner's side.

"Kendō-san, huh?" Sakura teases, making Tetsutetsu roll his eyes.

"Saki-chan, you know I'm gay," The silver haired teenager states, Sakura laughing.

"I know, I know. Your type's dumbasses," The short girl says with a grin. Tetsutetsu nudges her head, glancing off to the side with a small blush.

"No it's not."

"Rocky, your celebrity crush's Akesaka Yūshi. One of the biggest chaotic dumbasses there is on YouTube."

"At least I don't have a type for tops."

"I, Wakahisa Sakura, am a proud bottom and I'll never be ashamed of my type for tops."

"Oh my God, Spades this is a school. They have cameras."

"So? I'm dead inside, I don't _have_ shame or dignity anymore."

_"Oh my God.__"_

* * *

**_Yo. Hope you like the new chapter! Sorry if it's been a while since I last updated this book. I had a bit of writer's block for the ending._****_ Hope you all enjoyed the story so far! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	9. Episode 8: Red Feathers and Red Floors

**_Warning! In the second half there is a PTSD episode. I don't know if I wrote it correctly, and I wrote it with the information I researched, but skip if it's triggering. It is the italics._**

* * *

_Are you serious, Lady Luck?!_

Sakura slides under an open window, leaning against the wall when a bright light shines through the window.

_"Spades, what the fuck happened?__" _Excell asks while the spotlight slowly moves away from the building.

"I don't fucking know! All I saw was a flash of red and being slammed 'gainst a wall.

_"__Shit__!__"_ Sakura growls, hitting her head against the wall.

Something loud lands on the fire escape, the landing muffled.

_Oh shit._

Two long objects bolt into the room, pinning Sakura to the wall. Seeing them up close, Sakura realizes the objects were red feathers.

"Oh shit," She says out loud. "It's fucking Hawks."

"You know, you're pretty fast," Hawks says as he steps through the window. The pink haired teenager glares up at the dark silhouette of the No. 3 Hero, her mask hiding her scowl.

"Being pretty fast keeps me alive," She says angrily. Hawks hums, intrigued.

_"Why the actual fuck are you talking with him?!" _Excell almost shouts through the comm. Sakura hides a wince.

"Sorry about slamming you into a wall."

"I think I need more than an apology for almost getting paralyzed by a _concrete wall_," Sakura snarks with a fiery glare. Hawks laughs and scratches the back of his head.

"Probably!" The Shadow scowls at the cheerful chirp. "I don't have much time, so I'll make this quick. I want to get some fried chicken before the Commission tracks me down."

_Wait. What? Chicken? Isn't he part bird?_

"I know Shadows don't do this stuff, but I need some information on a project the Hero Commission had done. Project Phantom," The No. 3 Hero says, releasing Sakura from the wall. Sakura relaxes her shoulders, staring up at the man. Her gold eyes glow in the bright lights of the city.

Sakura carefully turns off her comm, taking it out of her ear.

"...You need't contact one of the Negotiators. They determine if the information we deliver's worth it," Sakura eventually says. She can practically see the hero roll his eyes.

"Neither side can know I'm looking," Hawks says seriously. Sakura leans back, staring at the hero with intrigue.

"Seems, not every hero's ignorant of the war," Sakura states, mostly to herself. She observes Hawks for a few more moments.

_Ah, fuck it._

The pink haired teenager pulls down her mask, standing up straight. She takes out a burner phone and hands it to Hawks, ignoring his slightly surprised expression.

"You owe me," Sakura says calmly, stretching her arms. "Don't make me regret risking my life to trust you."

Hawks turns on the phone and checks the contacts. Only one number is saved to the phone.

"This war... It's taken so much from both sides and's made them both do truly fucked up shit." Sakura's eyes glaze over, hazy memories intruding her thoughts. She doesn't notice the slightly narrowed expression that appears on Hawks's face.

"You're lucky you found me first, 'stead of any of the veteran Shadows," The pink haired teenager says grimly. "You won't like what you stumble upon, Hawks. And you better watch out for those who'll do whatever they can t'keep you silent."

Sakura pulls her mask back on, making sure her Message is still in her hidden pocket. She steps onto the window sill, about to crawl through.

_Ah, shit._

"...I go by Ace."

Sakura crawls out of the window and takes off, leaving behind the No. 3 Hero with many questions and a burner phone.

* * *

"How'd you get that scar? It makes you look so badass!" Mina asks with wide eyes. Sakura jumps slightly in surprise, quickly breaking out of her thoughts. Her hand instinctively touches the scar on her left cheek.

It was raised and a pale white against her tan skin. It starts from the corner of her mouth, curving up in a thick, jagged line to her left ear. Long, thin scars branched out from the jagged line, making it look like a white tree branch.

"Ashido-san! That is highly inappropriate to ask someone you only met yesterday!" A tall 15 year old boy with a dark blue undercut, dark blue eyes, and fair skin exclaims loudly. His hand goes up and down rapidly in a chopping motion. Sakura remembers his name being Iida Tenya.

"...It's not a good story. You're better off not knowing, Ashido-chan," Sakura says with a frown.

_I'm better off not __remembering__, Ashido-chan._

"It looks like a tree branch! What made it look like that?" The yellow haired teenager, Sakura vaguely recalls him saying his name was Kaminari Denki, states with a lazy point towards the small scars, ignoring Tenya's scolding.

"My skin kept splitting open while the scar healed," Sakura explains bluntly. Mina and Denki flinch at the thought. The class goes quiet at the statement.

_Now look what you've done, you fucking idiot._

Sakura sighs and pulls one of her braids, averting her gaze. She leans back into her chair and starts doodling on her desk.

"I got the scar during the Tokyo Riots," The pink haired teenager relents quietly. "My dramatic scar stories are better off for a later day."

"'scuse me." Sakura stands up and rushes out of the classroom as calmly as she could. She keeps a tight hold on her arms, tears falling from her eyes.

**_"Mommy! Daddy! Look what me and Aniki finded!"_**

**_"That's so cool! We can paint it when we get ho–REN!"_**

_Please shut up._

Sakura stumbles to a stop and bolts into a small closet. She slams the door closed and falls to the ground, staring at her hands.

The scenery around her flickers _to a bloodstained road. Her hands shrink and appear covered in blood. Screams and loud bangs fill her ears, overpowering her rapid heartbeat._

_She cries softly and grips her ears, desperately trying to stop the loud noises. She curls into herself, trying to block out the painful smoke that started to appear. Why was there smoke? Where's Mommy? Why couldn't she breath? Wasn't she just at UA?_

**_By Tyche. Please get up. I don't want to die. I don't. They'll find me if I don't get up. They'll kill me too. Please._****_ Get up._**

_Sakura whimpers, feeling the blood from the road smear on her face. __She desperately scratches at her face, trying to get the blood off. She opens her eyes and sees the world around had changed to the Tokyo Headquarters._

**_"Sleeper? Rocky?" _**_Sakura calls out, terrified. The hallway floor was covered in blood and a fire was flaring outside. She tries to stand, but couldn't move. She glances down and cries out._

_Her legs were under a body. She refuses to acknowledge who was dead. She was trapped. By Tyche, someone help her. Please. She doesn't want to die. She wants to breathe!_

**_Why can't I breathe? When did I stop breathing? Am I dead? I don't want to die! By Tyche, please. I can't be dead. I was at UA! Where am I?_**

_Sakura cries silently, gripping her head. **I don't want to be alone...**_

Sakura passes out in the storage closet.

* * *

**_Yo._** **_So... the chapter's a bit dark..._****_ I wonder why???_**

**_If any of you played Mirror's Edge, then you know there's something called the Downtown Riots. I based the Tokyo Riots off of this. I won't explain too much about it, because it will be explained throughout the story._**

**_I will say_****_ that Sakura was severely affected by the Tokyo Riots and is a bit messed up because of them, but refuses to do anything about it. The Tokyo Riots are NOT what made Sakura as a Shadow._**

**_I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	10. Episode 9: Shouts and Travesties

Sakura takes a deep breath, opening her eyes. She groans and grabs her pounding head, slowly sitting up.

_By Fucking Tyche. What the hell happened?_

She blindly grabs onto a shelf and stands up, looking around the dark closet. Her eyes are narrowed as she tries to figure out what happened.

_Oh shit. The scar. Fuck!_

Sakura fumbles with her phone, checking the time. 13:00. Twenty minutes until lunch ends. The pink haired teenager curses under her breath, checking her messages.

**Rocky:**

**Saki where the fuck are you? –Read**

**Location –Delivered**

Sakura leans against one of the shelves, rubbing her temples. She stays quiet, taking in a deep breath. The door suddenly opens, Sakura going into a fighting stance.

"What the hell, Spades?" Tetsutetsu hisses, closing the door. Sakura groans and raises a hand to stop him from talking.

Tetsutetsu hits the hand away. "No, where have you been? Your class is worried sick!"

Sakura leans forward and rests her head on his chest, letting out a breath. Tetsutetsu tenses, going silent.

"Ashido-chan, and Kaminari-kun had asked about my scar. I mentioned the–I mentioned _it_, to get them to drop it," The pink haired teenager says quietly, relaxing slightly when Tetsutetsu gently hugs her.

_I should've just told__ them to drop it._

"C'mon. Need Mom and Dad to pick you up?" The silver haired teenager asks, making his partner sigh.

"No. I need food." Tetsutetsu narrows her eyes and frowns, following Sakura out of the closet.

* * *

"Wakahisa-chan!" Mina exclaims, noticing Sakura and Tetsutetsu walking into the cafeteria. Sakura gives her a small smile, waving lazily.

Mina rushes over, her guilt-ridden expression making Sakura feel horrible. She messes with one of her boxer braids, averting her gaze.

"I'm really, really sorry. I-I didn't know," The pink girl apologizes, Sakura waving hand in dismissal.

"I know it was an accident. I forgive you, and Kaminari-kun. I'm fine, don't worry," Sakura says with a weak grin. She resists the urge to touch her eyes when she sees the slight disbelieving stare Mina gives her.

_Are my eyes red and swollen? Shit... I should've stopped by the bathroom._

Mina forces a smile on her face and grabs Sakura's arm. "C'mon, your brother had gotten you food!"

Sakura glances at Tetsutetsu as she is dragged to a table. She gives him a grateful smile before turning her head back around and stopping with Mina.

"Wakahisa-san! You're alright!" Momo exclaims in relief, making the short girl's ears turn red. She averts her gaze with a smile.

"Sorry for ghostin' class. Did I miss anything?" The pink haired teenager asks sitting next to Momo. She ignores the worried stares by looking down at her tray of food. Two burgers, milk, steamed broccoli and tomatoes, and assorted nuts.

"You missed math class. I told Ectoplasm-Sensei you felt sick and went to Recovery Girl. I also copied the notes for you, and grabbed your homework," Momo says, taking out a neat set of paper from her bag. Sakura blinks in surprise, taking a large bite of her food.

"Thanks," Sakura starts lamely, "you didn't have to, Yaoyorozu-chan." Sakura grabs the small stack of papers. She narrows her eyes at them, realizing she forgot her bag.

"Fuck! I forgot my satchel." Sakura angrily takes a bite of one of her burgers.

"I grabbed it for you," A tall 15 year old boy with grey hair, tan skin, and six arms says softly while using one of his arms to hold it out. Sakura smiles brightly, setting down her papers.

"Thank you, Shōji-kun!" Sakura exclaims, standing up on her toes to barely grab the satchel. She quickly packs up her notes and homework before dropping her satchel on the ground.

"Oh, Wakahisa-san!" Momo exclaims, blushing slightly. Sakura glances down at Momo in confusion before looking down at her uniform. Her skirt had rode up, showing the edges of her spanx shorts.

"Stupid piece of shit skirt!" Sakura huffs angrily, pulling down her skirt.

_I'm just going to wear the fucking pants! By Tyche, this shit sucks!_

"Sorry," The pink haired teenager grumbles, "I'm not used to wearing skirts." Sakura sits back down, going back to eating.

"HEY! Tetsu-kun!" Sakura shouts across the cafeteria. Tetsutetsu glances up, noodles comically hanging out of his mouth.

"Yeah?" Tetsutetsu shouts back, mouth full.

"Remind me't get Mom and Dad to trade out my skirt for pants!" She shouts loudly before finishing her first burger.

"'gainst the rules!"

"Bitch!" Sakura starts sassily, "you're the one who wore heels the entire year, last year for a bet! Don't you dare go acting like you care 'bout the rules!"

"At least I look good in heels, unlike your trashy ass."

"At least I know what good fuckin' fashion sense is. Who wears hot pink heels?!"

"Mom does."

"She knows how to look fuckin' awesome in them! You don't."

"I feel incredibly insulted."

"You should be!"

"Do you like the food?"

"Yes. Thank you, fashion travesty."

"Um... what happened?" Mina asks, glancing between Sakura and Tetsutetsu. Sakura turns back around and goes back to eating like nothing happened, ignoring the stares from the entire cafeteria.

"Oh, just talking with my brother. I'm tired of wearing a skirt," She explains with a shrug, biting into her second burger.

"Wakahisa-kun! Please refrain from shouting across the cafeteria!" Tenya says sternly from another table. Sakura nods and gives him the okay sign, mouth full.

"You and your brother are very... vociferous," Momo says politely, making the pink haired teenager glance up at her with furrowed eyebrows. She just shrugs and takes a sip of her milk.

"Mom always said to never be quiet. Either be loud or be louder than those who are loud," Sakura says leaning back. Momo blinks in surprise, not expecting that answer.

"Oh–that's... incredibly thoughtful advice for your mother to give you," The black haired teenager says hesitantly, glancing around like she's looking for someone. Sakura narrows her eyes at the paranoid behavior.

_Interesting... Is she from that Yaoyorozu family?_

* * *

"Damn!" Sakura curses, bending down to grab her fallen hair tie. She sighs and sits up on her desk, undoing one of her braids.

"Woah! Wakahisa-kun, your hair is so long!" A 15 year old boy with spiky bright red hair, bright red eyes, and fair skin exclaims while watching Sakura expertly undo her braid. Her long falls to the ground, a few inches laying on the ground.

"Does it have anything to do with your Quirk?" A 15 year old boy with curly green hair, emerald green eyes, and freckled pale skin asks in curious excitement. Sakura laughs and shakes her head.

"Nah, I just don't have time't cut it. And Tetsu-kun doesn't trust me, or his parents, with scissors," The pink haired teenager says, quickly rebraiding her hair.

"You braid hair so fast! I'm so jealous!" Ochako exclaims, with a small pout. Sakura smiles and glances at the brunette.

"I've been doing it for years. I can teach you summa my tricks if you want," She says, making Ochako perk up. Sakura finishes her boxer braid and ties her hair.

"Can you teach me too?–_kero_." Tsuyu asks, Sakura grinning brightly.

"Sure!"

_Thank you, Lady Fortuna. To think I'd ever get friends__._

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Sorry for not updating. Had a small amount of writer's block. Hope you enjoy it though! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	11. Episode 10: Street Fashion Costume

**"I am coming through the door like a normal person!"** The booming voice of All Might startles Sakura out of her conversation. She whirls around, fists clenched in case of a fight, but quickly loses her balance on top of her desk. Her arms wave in the air in an attempt to stop her from falling.

"Fuck!" Sakura exclaims, falling off of her desk and hitting the ground hard. She groans in pain and stays down.

_By Tyche! What the hell?!_

**"Apologies, Young Wakahisa! I did not mean to startle you!****"** All Might exclaims, making Sakura sigh.

"S'alright, I'm okay. I'ma just lay here for a bit." She puts her arm over her eyes, raising a thumbs up.

**"I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject!"** All Might focuses back on the class. Sakura sighs heavily, not making any move to get up.

**"Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today–"** He pauses and brings out a post card with BATTLE written in bright red letters. **"–Combat Training!"**

"Training?" Sakura sits right up, perking up at the mention of physical training. She grins in excitement, quickly crawling back into her seat.

**"And to go with that are these!"** All Might points to the wall. Immediately, panels come out with numbered cases. Sakura's grin grows wider, bouncing her leg up and down.

**"Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started,"** The blonde man says while the panels finish pulling out.

"Hell yes!" The pink haired teenager cheers, pumping her fist in the air.

_Finally! I hope it's like I wanted._

**"After you change,**** gather in Ground Beta!"** All Might states loudly.

"Yeah/Yes Sir!" The class and Sakura say before they all start clamoring for their panels. Sakura pouts slightly when she couldn't reach her case. She jumps up, fingers barely brushing the bottom of the case.

"Shōji-kun, can you help me?" The short girl asks, ears turning red. Mezō chuckles and easily reaches up, grabbing Sakura's case. She smiles brightly and takes it from him.

"Thanks! See you at Ground Beta!" She says before following after the other girls.

"Wakahisa-san, are you okay? That fall looked like it hurt," Momo asks worriedly, making Sakura smile.

"I'm fine. I was more surprised that All Might's our teacher than hurt from the fall," Sakura shrugs, hugging her case to her chest. "I don't think we should be doing combat training for our first class, though."

"I agree, but I can see why All Might-Sensei had decided to do this," Momo agrees, making the pink haired teenager hum.

"I bet something will happen between Bakugō-kun and Midoriya-kun," She says with a small smirk, glancing around the locker room when they enter.

"How much are you betting?" Ochako asks, head snapping up at the bet mention. Sakura blinks in surprise before grinning.

"¥2000?" Sakura suggests, raising up her hand.

"Is gambling even allowed at UA?–_kero_," Tsuyu asks curiously while Ochako shakes Sakura's hand.

"Deal," She grins brightly, starting to take off her clothes. "I don't really care if it is or not. A bet's a bet."

* * *

"What the actual fuck?! This is actual fucking bullshit!" Sakura exclaims, pulling at what was _supposed_ to be her costume, but was instead some kind of mainstream street fashion outfit.

It was an all black, backless bodysuit with a zipper starting from just below her belly button going up to her neck. She had black mesh cargo pants and reinforced black runner's shoes. The part of the bodysuit around her abdomen was mesh, showing off her abs. The pockets on her cargo pants were a solid black and she wore two gold utility belts. Gold belts wrapped right under her breasts and crossed in between, connecting to a gold metal choker.

"How is this practical?" Sakura asks incredulously, tugging at her sleeves. She growls in frustration and tugs at the tops of her sleeves. She tears off the sleeves easily, throwing them on the ground.

"This is a fucking joke," She mutters glaring at herself through the mirror.

Ochako glances over at the pink haired girl, messing with her pink visor. "It looks nice."

"Yeah, it does–" Sakura pulls at the gold belts, "–for street fashion, not a fucking hero costume."

She glances over at Ochako and gives her a once over. A small blush makes its way up the pink haired teenager's neck before she averts her gaze.

_She looks pretty in black..._"Yours is much more practical," Sakura awkwardly clears her throat, "and fashionable."

Ochako turns a bit pink, messing with her hair bashfully. She smiles brightly and awkwardly messes with her visor again. "...not really..."

Sakura pretends she doesn't hear the brunette as she stretches her arms. She rolls her neck with a groan.

_Let's get the ogling over with.__ Oh, Fortuna__ this is going to be hell._

* * *

_That was a fucking trainwreck of a lesson. By Tyche._

Sakura rolls her sore neck, stretching her arms as she walks out of the support class workshop. She sighs heavily and glances around the empty hallway. A phone vibrates in her satchel, making her frown.

_Who the fuck is calling me?_

She pulls out the phone vibrating, ignoring her three other phones. Her eyes narrow at the blocked number.

"Hello?" Sakura answers the call and speaks quietly.

_"Hello Ace-chan~! How has your day been going?"_ Hawks's obnoxious voice pierces through the silence. The pink haired teenager scowls as she starts walking towards the school entrance.

"Why are you calling?" Sakura asks irritably while glancing around in case of any eavesdroppers.

_"Well~ I wanted to know if you're willing to meet up! There's this great diner in the Kagoshima Prefecture,"_ Hawks exclaims brightly. Sakura frowns slightly before glancing around one more time.

"What time? Thanks to Fortuna, I'm actually free today," She asks and exits the school. She sees a small figure quickly running from near the entrance. Sakura pretends she doesn't notice it.

_"Fortuna? Anyway, how about in an hour? It's called Jōji's American Diner. Thanks for agreeing to meet up with me, bye!"_ Hawks quickly hangs up before Sakura could say anything else. She growls under her breath before putting up her phone.

_Fucking top heroes._

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! It took a bit for me to write this chapter. I was struggling, weirdly. But hopefully, I'll get back in the groove. Hope you guys like the story so far!_**

**_Also, don't know if I mentioned it before or not, and please correct me if I just completely forgot. But, I'm sure is still Mineta in the class. I'm going to look back in previous chapters, just in case, but please tell me if I said otherwise. Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	12. Episode 11: A Diner Date

**Rocky:**

**You sure you don't need backup?** **–Read**

**I'll be fine Tetsu. –Delivered**

"Who ya texting? Your boyfriend?" Hawks's voice startles Sakura. She jumps back, dropping her phone and glares at the man.

"When the fuck did'ya get here?" She hisses lowly, grabbing her phone before Hawks began to reach out for it. Hawks smiles brightly and slides into the booth across from her.

"Just now! Is it your boyfriend?" Sakura rolls her eyes at Hawks being nosy and gives him the finger.

"It's my partner in the Shadows," Sakura says quietly, brushing one of her braids behind her ear. "Can you tell me why you wanted t'meet up? If it's Phantom, I don't 've any information yet."

Sakura straightens up when Hawks's smile disappears, replaced by a serious expression. He looks like he hesitates for only a moment before taking out a file from inside his hoodie and slides it over to the pink haired teenager.

"The Commission had declared you dead, yet you're sitting right in front of me–breathing." The blonde man opens the folder, revealing a five year old Sakura on the shoulders of an incredibly tall woman with short, cherry blossom pink hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes. Next to the woman was a much shorter man with shining gold eyes, tan skin, and long bright red hair and a 16 year old boy with short cherry red hair, green with gold speckled eyes, and tan skin. Sakura glances at it for a half a second before furiously turning her head and covering the picture with her hand.

"They're fucking shit at both their job corrupting hero society and at getting rid of those dangerous to them," Sakura hisses, quickly flipping the folder closed. "Don't fucking show that to me again."

"Other than fucking with my mind, why did you want t'meet me?" She asks, glaring heavily at the hero. He narrows his eyes at her before glancing around the slightly crowded diner.

"The Commission's been getting arrogant and doesn't think they need to keep such a close eye on me anymore. I want to fucking bring them down," Hawks says lowly while a waitress walks past them. Sakura doesn't let up her glare before she scoffs and looks away.

"There plenty of heroes who'd gladly help you. Why ask a _Terrorist_?" The pink haired teenager spits out the name.

"Because I remember reading about the things that happened because of Shadows. I remembered Shadows being a way to get something from one place to the next without alerting other heroes or villains. I remembered reading all the things those in the Shadows did to help those in need. I remembered being told they were lies, that they were just building up to the Tok–"

"Don't say the name when I'm anywhere in earshot," Sakura interrupts him, crossing her arms. She sighs heavily while staring out of the window. It started to rain.

"Don't be naive," Sakura starts quietly. "This is bigger than the Commission and the Shadows... bigger than the Dark Light and the Grey. Bigger than hero society as a whole."

_Bigger than society._

Sakura straightens up and stares at Hawks with glowing gold eyes. She leans forward and points her finger at the folder.

"You want to take down the Commission? You have to be 100% in. You have to be ready for the reprucussions of destroying an integral part of hero society and recreating it. You have to be ready for an all out hero war."

A flash of lightning lights up the suddenly inky sky, making Sakura's eyes glow even brighter for a second. They held a bright, burning fire that made Hawks tense.

"D'you fully, 100% understand that there's a good chance we'll be caught and sentenced t' death for treason? That we'll probably be the ones who'll lead this country–maybe the entire fucking world–into chaos an' anarchy?" The Shadow asks seriously while uncrossing her arms. For a second, Hawks stops breathing, eyes wide and staring into the eyes of a soldier. A soldier who was born in a time of bloody and violent war.

"Yes," Hawks says quietly. "Do you?"

_Huh._

Sakura blinks at the retort, slightly leaning back. A few moments pass as she assesses the No. 3 Hero.

A small, wry smile forms on her face as she taps the folder. "I can never stop thinking 'bout it." Hawks blinks in shock at the sudden change in demeanor before it quickly switches back not even a second later.

"Y'can only call me Ace for now. D'you 've a name I can call you by? If I call you Hawks everytime, it'll be suspicious for both of us," The short girl asks curiously, sliding the folder back over to Hawks.

"...Takami. My first name is the only one anyone knows about if I ever give my name. The Commission knows my last name, but it's both a pretty common first and last name," Hawks–_Takami_–says while grabbing the folder. Sakura rolls her eyes with a snort.

"Is this Project Phantom where we're starting?" Takami's nod is all the confirmation Sakura needs. "Then I'll start tomorrow. Meet here every Friday, or every other Friday?"

"Every other. On the roof. Y'know, I never expected I'd be doing illegal activities with a kid," Takami says with a smirk. Sakura rolls her eyes again and stands up.

"Well, I've done illegal activities with other heroes before. Sorry Takami, but you're not my first," Sakura jokes, snickering at his slightly open mouth. She takes out her wallet and places ¥350 on the table

"I have a feeling you haven't eaten today, so eat something. I don't want you getting hurt or killed on me before we even started." Sakura walks out of the diner, not bothered by the heavy downpour.

_Why did it suddenly start raining? It was completely clear skies for the entire day._

* * *

"Fuck this shit. What the fuck?" Sakura stares at the huge mob of reporters at the UA Entrance from across the street with Tetsutetsu. She was about to walk away, but Tetsutetsu loops an arm around her waist to keep her from leaving.

"If Mom finds out I skipped in favor of some Messages, she'll kill me. So, you're suffering with me," Tetsutetsu says while walking towards the mob. Sakura tries and fails to escape his iron grip, flailing her arms and legs.

_Thank Fortuna I was able to replace that fucking skirt for pants last night._

Sakura glares heavily at any reporter who looks at her while Tetsutetsu pushes his way through the mob. "I feel like a doll. Why are you carrying me this way."

"'cause I know you'll run as soon as I let you go," He says, making the pink haired teenager blush slightly.

"Hello, little listeners!" Present Mic exclaims brightly when Tetsutetsu passes the entrance. Sakura gives a small wave, giving up on escaping her partner.

"Hey, Mic-Sensei. How's it going?" Sakura asks tiredly while Tetsutetsu lifts her up a bit.

Present Mic smiles brightly with his arms on his hips. "I'm doing great! What's gotten you down?"

"Tetsu-kun is carrying me like a doll an' I can't escape," She answers before giving her partner a glare. He rolls her eyes, not letting go of her.

"Saki-chan doesn't like reporters. Mom'll kill us if she finds out she skipped and I let her," Tetsutetsu tightens his grip when Sakura attempts to slip away.

"Wakahisa. Nezu wants to meet with you," Shōta says, making Sakura narrow her eyes slightly.

_I still can't fucking believe Eraserhead's my homeroom teacher._

**"What the hell did you do?" **Tetsutetsu signs while giving Sakura a glare. Sakura steps away from him and shrugs.

**"I didn't do anything. I'll meet up with you at lunch,"** The pink haired teenager signs while walking towards Shōta.

"What does Nezu-Sensei need?"

"He has some questions for you. Come on," Shōta says vaguely, making the hair on the back of Sakura's neck stand up. She narrows her eyes at the man's back while following after him.

_What do you know?__ What does Nezu know?_

Sakura has an incredibly bad feeling about this.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! What's gonna happen? Why does Nezu want to see Sakura? So many questions..._**

**_Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	13. Episode 12: The Adoption was Legal

Sakura sits perfectly tense and perfectly relaxed at the same time, watching the humming animal principal make tea. She quickly glances at where her homeroom teacher sat, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Is there a reason why you wanted t'see me?" Sakura asks, carefully making sure her voice wasn't showing how tense she actually was. She's fine. Hopefully.

_There are no blues around at least._

"There seems to be some discrepancies in your file that I hope to clear up with you, Wakahisa-san!" Nezu exclaims handing a cup of tea over to Sakura. She slowly grabs it and takes a small sip.

"There shouldn't be," She comments warily. "What're these... discrepancies?"

"Your parents, Tetsutetsu Izo and Tetsutetsu Tsubame, you don't have the same last name," He says cheerfully, lifting a sheet of paper. Sakura narrows her eyes at the talking animal, rolling her wrist.

"It's in my file _why_ we have different last names, Nezu-Sensei. What's the other reason why you wanted t'see me?" She asks bluntly, placing her cup on its saucer harsher than she meant to. She takes a deep breath and politely places her tea on the table in front of her.

"There were many things happening 'round my adoption. The entire process _was–_an' still is–legal. My parents and my brother're good people," Sakura says quietly and rolls her wrist again. "Whoever it is your looking for, it's not them."

"I apologise if I offended you," Nezu says brightly before taking a sip of his tea. Sakura scoffs quietly before grabbing her tea to take another sip.

"Wakahisa isn't that common of a last name, is it?" Sakura freezes right as she is about to sip her tea. Slowly, she sets down her cup and looks up. Her gold eyes are dark with anger.

Sakura takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She relaxes her shoulders, mentally counting to ten.

"I remember a student that attended this school. Hero Course and in Class 2-A. An incredibly bright student," Nezu continues on without being bothered by Sakura's anger. "If I remember, his name was Wakahisa Re–"

"Don't mention his name near me. Ever." The pink haired teenager's eyes were smoldering as she tightly grips the tea cup, almost breaking it.

"He's dead. So are my par–so are them. We can't change it, so don't fucking mention it," Sakura doesn't hold back her bluntness, giving the animal principal a harsh glare. She sets down her tea, glaring down at her heavily shaking hands.

**_"Sakura! Sakura, you have to go. Run. Run and don't look back."_**

"If fucking with my emotions is all you needed, I'm leaving." Sakura stands up and walks towards the door. She stops right before she opens the door and turns her head slightly. Her face was completely blank, eyes glazed over.

_The Commission._

"...Use Tetsutetsu as my last name in the Sports Festival and in my file." She opens the door and walks out, muscles tensed.

_This day couldn't get any fucking worse._

* * *

_You know what? Tyche, thank you for reminding me not to jinx myself._ _Definitely appreciate it._

Sakura growls under her breath as she is almost elbowed in the face, again. Alarms were loudly blaring and giving her a migraine and all of the panicking was making her so annoyed.

"You good Spades?" Tetsutetsu asks worriedly, blocking someone about to barrel into the shorter girl. Sakura gives him a smoldering glare, roughly pushing the person in front of her away.

"You ask me one more fucking time..." Tetsutetsu leans back slightly, arms slightly raised in surrender. Sakura groans loudly when she feels her phone vibrate before taking it out.

**Takami:**

**Hey! How's it going with the UA breach? :-P –Read**

**What the fuck. –Delivered.**

**It's just the reporters btw. I'm seeing it live right now. –Read**

**Thx ig. –Delivered**

Sakura rolls her eyes and puts her phone back in her pocket. She glances up and sees Tenya standing like the exit sign man on top of the doorway.

"What the hell did I miss?" Sakura asks incredulously, making Tetsutetsu snicker.

"You're classmate calmed down the crowd. Who are you texting?" He asks curiously. Sakura shrugs while she watches the crowd slowly disperse.

"Tell you later. We have any Messages today?"

Tetsutetsu shakes his head while they walk back to the cafeteria. "Nope, but Cremator and Shifter are back from undercover." Sakura perks up at the mention of the other members of their family.

"Mom's making a welcome back dinner for 'em," The silver haired teenager says with a smile. Sakura smiles brightly and nods her head.

"By Tyche, it's been months since we've seen them," Sakura says while glancing up at her best friend. He laughs lightly and nods his head.

"Yeah. I heard from Smarts that they won't be given that big of a job for a couple years," Tetsutetsu says, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Tetsutetsu-kun, Wakahisa-san," Itsuka greets as the partners walk by. The pink haired teenager smiles and gives a small wave.

A 15 year old boy with blonde hair, pale purple eyes with white pupils, and fair skin scoffs loudly and gives the short girl a disgusted glare. "Tetsutetsu, why are you fraternizing with the enemy? She's 1-A scum!"

"Saki-chan, this is Monoma Neito. He's 1-B's resident headache. Monoma-kun, this is my sister," Tetsutetsu introduces the two. Sakura raises an eyebrow at the disgust Neito shows her.

"Wakahisa Sakura," Sakura greets, "is he serious?"

Tetsutetsu shrugs. "I have no idea. He's been like this the entire time."

_He seems fucking batshit. I like him._

"Well, I have gotta go. I have a feeling someone in my class is about to do something stupid. Nice meeting you, Monoma-kun. Good seeing you Kendō-san." Sakura ducks from under Tetsutetsu's arm and starts walking towards where most of her classmates had gathered.

She grunts in surprise when she runs into an abnormally tall boy. She stumbles back, but doesn't fall.

"Sorry," Sakura walks around the teenager, glancing at him when he walks away without a word. He had crazy, bright purple hair, purple eyes, and pale skin.

_Weird._

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter. USJ is happening soon. With all of my books, I am always so excited for USJ. I don't know why._**

**_I hope you all like the story so far, and apologies if it's so slow. Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	14. Episode 13: Tackling Files

"Himi-chan! Dabi-kun!" Sakura exclaims brightly, pouncing onto the unsuspecting older people. The tallest: a 22 year old, incredibly tall, male with spiky black hair, bright turquoise blue eyes, and pale skin with major burns covering part of his face, neck, and most of his arms, squawked at the sudden weight and falls forward while the shorter: a 16 year old female with messy ash blonde hair in two buns, cat-like gold eyes, and fair skin, squeals in surprise and falls with the male.

_By Tyche, I've missed them so much._

"Saki-chan!" Toga Himiko, aka Shifter, squeals in delight, hugging the shorter girl while still on the ground. "We've missed you so much!"

"Hey there, shortie. Can you get off of me now? You're heavy," Dabi, aka Cremator, asks tiredly as he sits up. Sakura rolls her eyes and puts all of her weight on Dabi, still hugging Himiko.

"I've missed you too. How were the Runners?" She asks, ignoring Dabi's groan. Himiko giggles and sits up.

"It was so fun!" Himiko exclaims. "You'd really like Jail! He's funny, and really cute~!"

_Of course__._

Sakura smiles and slowly gets up. "Well, Tetsu-kun an' I got into UA's hero course. Quicksilver's still a bitch."

"Oh, thank God," Dabi sighs in relief when Sakura gets off of him. Sakura lightly kicks his side with an eye roll.

"I ain't that heavy!" The pink haired teenager states before helping her two friends up. "Come on! Tetsu-kun's getting groceries. Mom an' Dad aren't home yet."

Himiko skips into the house while Dabi trudges along with Sakura next to him. Dabi glances down at the short girl and nudges his shoulder.

"Sleeper told us about your hero encounters while running. You alright?" He asks quietly as they wait for Himiko to unlock the door.

"Yeah. Haven't been caught, obviously," Sakura rolls her wrist, "but things are gettin' out of hand. Do you know what Sleeper's doin'?" The black haired man narrows his eyes, but doesn't comment.

"How's the hero course? Same as what I told you about it?" He asks instead. Sakura shrugs before they walk inside.

"It's pretty weird. Tetsu-kun's in 1-B. I'm in 1-A..." Sakura glances around. "Your brother's in my class too."

"Ooh~ is he pretty?" Himiko asks excitedly jumping over to the pink haired teenager.

She tosses her satchel into the living room, ears turning pink. "He's a pretty boy–and tall."

"Do not gush over my brother in front of me," Dabi says with disgust and walks into the kitchen. Sakura flips him off when his back is turned.

Himiko frowns slightly and leans on her shoulder. "Something's bothering you."

_No shit. A lot of things are bothering me._

Sakura shrugs and rolls her wrist again. She takes out her phone and opens the messenger app.

**The Fam Group w/o Idiots:**

**I let Dabi and Himiko in.** **–Delivered**

**Mom: Don't tell them about the welcome back dinner! –Read**

**Dad: Almost finished with work –Read**

**Rocky: Don't mess with my stuff. –Read**

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Himiko gives her a disbelieving look, "right now. If it gets complicated, I'll get you."

"Dabi~ is there any ice cream?" Himiko drops the subject, knowing it wasn't something she could push.

"I'm already getting it. Shortie's gonna be catching us up on the last six months," Dabi shouts from the kitchen. The blonde claps her hands with a smile and sits on the couch.

"I'm doin' what now?" Sakura asks after she sits down next to Himiko. "When'd we discuss this?"

* * *

Sakura gently closes her door, muffling Tetsutetsu's loud laughter and Himiko's squeal. She lets out a deep breath and leans against the door.

_Man, I want to sleep._

She rolls her neck and walks over to her desk. Calmly sitting in her chair, she turns on her computer.

"Now... this Project Phantom–what is it?" Sakura stares at her computer screen for a few moments before logging into the Shadows' database.

A single search engine pops up. She types in **Phantom**. Two things pop up and Sakura clicks on the first.

_A person's file?_

**File Number: #00021a**

**PHANTOM**

**Name: **–CLASSIFIED CLEARANCE NEEDED–

**Status: TR****.D**

**Quirk: **–CLASSIFIED CLEARANCE NEEDED–

**Date of Birth: August 24, 24****92**

**Date of Death: ****October 13, ****2512**

**Position: **–CLASSIFIED CLEARANCE NEEDED–

**Partner: PSYCHE**

**Relation: **–CLASSIFIED CLEARANCE NEEDED–

**Team: **–CLASSIFIED CLEARANCE NEEDED–

**Declared TRAITOR: July 3, 2511**

**Killed by: HERO PUBLIC SAFETY COMMISSION**

Sakura narrows her eyes. She should have full clearance. Key word: should. She takes a picture of the file information before going back to the second thing.

**File Number: #00236a**

**PHANTOM I**

**Status: **–CLASSIFIED CLEARANCE NEEDED–**, ABANDONED**

**Date of Creation: December 17, 2497**

**Date of Completion: N/A**

**Mission Description: **–CLASSIFIED CLEARANCE NEEDED–

**Mission Leader: VIXEN**

**Other Members: **–CLASSIFIED CLEARANCE NEEDED–

**Declared ABANDONED: October 13, 2512**

_Huh. I should have full clearance. Anyways, this doesn't say PROJECT Phantom... These better not be connected..._

Sakura takes a picture before logging out of the database and turning off her computer. She grabs a Clorox wipe from its container next to the monitor and cleans the keys on her keyboard.

"Hey Saki-chan, you going to bed?" Himiko walks into her room.

"Oh–yeah. Today took a lot out of me and I have a couple Messages tomorrow," Sakura lies quietly. She leans back into her chair as Himiko walks over.

The blonde starts unbraiding the shorter girl's hair. "You will tell us if you need help, right? We don't want you hurt, or–or killed."

Sakura nods her head gently, sighing heavily with Himiko running her fingers through her hair. Himiko gives her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"You're so cute~!"

The younger Shadow smiles softly and turns around. "I will–if something happens I'll come to you and Dabi, Himiko. I-I promise."

"That's all I can ask." They hug for a long moment, Himiko taking a deep breath.

_She knows something... what does she know?_

"Himi-chan," Sakura breaks the hug to stare up at her friend, "something's–something's about to happen. I don't know what it is, but it _scares_ me. Be careful."

"I will, Spades. Don't worry. I wouldn't dare to leave you alone," Himiko says in a motherly way. Sakura rolls her eyes, but her shoulders relax at the promise.

"Goodnight Shifter."

Sakura can worry about whatever's about to happen tomorrow. She's exhausted.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter. Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	15. Episode 14: Free Free Falling

Sakura slides under a pipe, avoiding a pointed bright red ribbon. She hears the No. 5 Hero, Ninja Hero: Edgeshot, grunt in frustration behind her as he pulls back his Quirk.

_Why are all the heroes after me so fucking much?!_

Sakura lets out a yelp of surprise when she miscalculated a jump and barely corrected herself to grab the ledge. She glances up and sees Edgeshot right behind her.

"Shit!" She curses before quickly pulling herself up to follow the red line in her sight. Her earpiece beeps loudly and crackles to life.

_"Spades, you here yet?"_ Rocky calls through the comm. Sakura grunts as she jumps off of a building and grabs a power line.

She starts to slide down. "Dropping it now. Watch for Edgeshot. He's chasing me."

_"Copy."_

The pink haired teenager takes off the Message and drops it below her. The red line turns bright green before completely disappearing, Sakura's vision going back to normal.

_"Spades, Sleeper needs your assistance. Come back to main HQ immediately,"_ Excell's voice breaks through the comm. Sakura narrows her eyes while she lets go of the power line and lands in a roll on the rooftop of an unfinished building. Her vision turns white again with a red line going straight to where the main Shadow Headquarters was.

"I have a hero on my back. When I lose him I'll be there," Sakura says into her earpiece before dropping down into the scaffolding, missing Edgeshot from piercing her.

"Please surrender yourself quietly and you will not be harmed!" Edgeshot states calmly. Sakura rolls her eyes, quietly jumping into a hole where a window should be and quietly landing on the floor.

"I'd rather not..." Sakura mutters to herself, climbing some scaffolding to reach a vent. She slides in right as Edgeshot drops into the building.

The pink haired teenager slowly slide down, careful not to make any banging that would alert the hero. She starts to slide faster when she hears footsteps echoing at the entrance of the vent.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Holy shit!" Sakura screeches when a flat version of Edgeshot falls in front of her. She presses herself between the vent and quickly scrambles to crawl up.

_For Fortuna's Sake!_

Sakura yelps in surprise when Edgeshot grabs her foot and forces her to fall down. She roughly lands at the bottom of the vent and causing it to fall out of the ceiling.

"Fuck..." She groans, rolling into her stomach and crawling out of the vent. "You fuckin' serious?!" Sakura rolls her shoulder and stands up.

Sakura makes sure her mask was still covering her lower half of her face and sighs in relief. She stretches her back and rolls her neck.

The pink haired teenager places her hands on her hips and stares up at Edgeshot. "Man, I gotta give you credit for almost catching me, but bitch that hurt!"

"Will you stand down?" Edgeshot asks, dropping from the vent. Sakura scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Stand down? I didn't fuckin' do anything!" Sakura flares out her hands. "I don't even have weapons. Stand down?! A load of fucking bullshit!"

"And the package you dropped? There is reason to believe you were trafficking weapons," The man says with narrowed eyes. The 16 year old laughs incredulously.

_Seriously?_

Her face goes blank, eyes burning gold. "I never expected _you_, Edgeshot, to have trust in the HPSC."

Sakura turns around and glances up at the window. She sighs heavily and scratches her shoulder blade.

"You're a really good guy, Edgeshot. Honestly, maybe one of my favorite heroes," Sakura turns back around to stare at the hero, "so I'll only tell you this once. The Shadows are not villains and they never were."

She digs into on of her pockets and takes out a blue smoke bomb. She slams it on the ground and sprints out of the window. She falls for a few moments before her hand snags on another power line. Letting go, Sakura lands in a roll on another building and starts running back towards the main headquarters.

* * *

Sakura rolls her sore shoulder, groaning under her breath. She jumps in surprise when someone hugs her.

_By Tyche! She fucking scared me._

"Saki-chan! How are you?" Tōru asks brightly, leaning closer to the pink haired teenager. Sakura relaxed and gives the invisible girl a small smile.

"Tired. What're you so excited about?" She asks curiously, messing with her tie.

Sakura could tell Tōru was smiling brightly. "The field trip's today! Aren't you excited?"

_Shit. That was today?_

"Oh–yeah, I guess," Sakura answers with a smile. "Just a bit tired. Had a really long night."

Sleeper needed her almost the entire night to prepare for an International Runner Meeting in the summer. Something Vixen "accidentally" not informed her about. To make up for lost time in her own preparation, she was tasked with a lot of things for training and to pick up any slack. It was incredibly gruelling and stressful for Sakura since she would be inheriting the Shadows when Sleeper stepped down as the leader. The Meeting, another thing Vixen "accidentally" forgotten, is that the meeting will be the night she is officially next-in-line for Japan's Runner Branch to the other branches. The backlash isn't really something she is looking forward to.

"Hey, Saki-chan!" Ochako exclaims brightly when the two enter the classroom.

Sakura gives the brunette a lazy wave, sticking her hands into her pockets. "Good morning Ochako-chan."

"Are you excited? We're going on our first field trip! Do you wonder what it will be?" The brunette asks with a bright smile. Sakura shrugs and rolls her shoulder again with a small wince of pain.

"Probably disaster rescue training. I mean, we've done combat training a couple days ago." The door opens and Shōta walks in. "It's likely we'll have more combat training though."

"Everyone go get dressed in your hero costumes. If you think it will be harder for you to move in them for this field trip, wear the P.E. uniform. There's a bus outside, meet there in 30 minutes," He says tiredly.

Sakura sighs softly and rolls her shoulder again. Edgeshot really did a number on her when he pulled her out of the vent. She starts walking with the other girls towards the female locker room.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Bye._**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


End file.
